


Joyful Hearts

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, The Doctor's Name, Wedding Night, post-bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: Sequel to my fic 'Peace' (linked).  Now that 10 and Rose have bonded, it's time to 'seal the deal', so to speak.





	Joyful Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hearts at Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977682) by [blueboxesandtrafficcones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones). 



> Day 17 of 31 Days of Ficmas - joy.
> 
> Sequel to day 10 - peace.

Staring down at his new wife, the Doctor relished the peace and happiness flowing through them both.  He’d been entirely alone in his mind since the end of the War; to be able to share that space with Rose left him in awe.

“So, now that we’re married, anything I need to know?”  She asked, happy eyes shining up at him.

“Oh!  You need to know my name.”

“What?”  Rose’s nose wrinkled in confusion.

“My name – my original name.  I haven’t always been called ‘Doctor’, obviously.  But true names have power, if you know how to use it.  There’s not a soul alive who knows my name, other than me.  And you, in a moment,” he explained, and though she still looked puzzled she nodded.

Leaning down he whispered his name into her ear, the innate power of it bringing her to tears.

“’s gorgeous,” she breathed, smiling up at him.  “Uh, do I have to be able to remember that?”

He laughed, a glorious sound that made her heart sing.  “No, and you’ll certainly never be tested on it.”

The Doctor suddenly became aware of their position; he was stretched out on top of her, hips pressing her into the mattress; and there was no way she couldn’t feel his reaction to her.  Blushing, he started to move away.  Realizing his intent, or possibly feeling his embarrassment over their new bond, Rose wrapped her arms and legs around him, anchoring him to her.

“Where do you think you’re going?”  She asked coyly, biting her lip.

“Um,” he grimaced, trying to keep his hips off her, making her giggle.

“You don’t need to do that.”

“But I have an-” he looked around and lowed his voice, as if they weren’t alone on the ship, floating in the Vortex and entirely untouchable.  “ _Erection.”_

“I can tell.  And considering we’ve just been married, I have plans for it.”  She tried to send her lusty thoughts across the bond - it must have worked, because he let off a deep groan and ground his hips down against her.

“Are you sure?”  He asked, and Rose was surprised at how anxious he seemed.

“Are you?”  She countered, running a soothing hand along his back.

“Yes,” he said quickly, “but – it’s just, you were upset with me two hours ago, and I know I hurt you with Re- with France, and I don’t want you to have regrets.”

He didn’t say it out loud, but it was perfectly clear over the bond he didn’t think he could survive her changing her mind.

“I love you,” she told him simply.  “And yes, you hurt me, but I understand your fear – and hopefully what we’ve since learned about Bad Wolf has eased that.”

“Oh, Rose.  I- I lo- you know, don’t you?  That I feel the same?”  The Doctor peered into her eyes, and she could see it there, as well as feel it over the bond; he may not yet be able to say the words, but the emotion was clearly there.

“I know,” she said confidently, lips twitching.

For once, he caught the pop culture reference and rolled his eyes.  “Really?”

“So…” Rose dragged out the word.  “I don’t know about your culture, but in mine the marriage isn’t official without a two-step process, first being kissing the bride.”

“Is that so?”  The Doctor teased, eyes widening.  She nodded seriously.  “Well, then, I suppose I ought to seal the deal, as it were.”

He carefully lowered his face to hers, hovering over her a hair’s breath away, making her close the gap and bring their lips together.

The moment their mouths met, something deep and primal snapped into place, and the tenderness of the first kiss disappeared with the second as they opened their mouths to each other.  Teeth clacking together they fought for dominance, tongues tangling as they tried to melt into each other.

Eventually, it occurred to Rose that there _was_ a way to be closer, and she pushed him away.

“What’s wrong?”  His eyes hazy with arousal he slowly blinked, unable to look away from her kiss-swollen lips.

“Kit off,” she ordered.  They apparently had quite a long life together ahead of them; slow and tender could come later, but she needed him _rightfuckingnow_.

It took several more slow blinks for the words to process, but eventually he got the idea when she pulled her top over her head.

“Right!”  Scurrying back, he knelt on the bed and undid his top, tossing it aside before starting on his pants and sleep trousers.  He didn’t get far before he froze, looking up at her.  “Shouldn’t we be undressing each other, or something?”

Rose dropped her knickers off the side of the bed, relaxing back now that she was naked.  “Next time,” she dismissed.  “Come on, let’s see.”

She had to nudge his hip with her toes when he wouldn’t stop staring between her thighs.  “Oi!”

“Right,” he muttered to himself, falling over on his back as he struggled to free his legs, hissing as the material slid over his erection.

Finally bare he turned back to face her, coming to sit on his heels between her knees.  She sat up, settling her legs comfortably on either side of him.

“All right?”  He asked nervously when she only stared.

“Bloody hell, are those trousers bigger on the inside?”  She wanted to know.  “How’d you fit that in them, tight as they are?”

He looked down, slightly fascinated himself.  “Is that a problem?”

She shook her head, slightly dazed.  “You really are impressive.”

Pleased at her reaction he straightened up, puffing out his chest.  Finally tearing her eyes away, she inspected the rest of him.  Sure, she’d seen it when she’d changed him into Howard’s jimjams just after he regenerated, but he’d been sick and she’d been in crisis mode; she hadn’t had the time to admire the view.  Now, though…

She licked her lips, and saw how his eyes darkened at the movement.  She did it again, slower, and saw his breathing hitch.

“Now what?”  He asked, as the husky tone sent shivers down her spine.

Rather than answer, she leaned back against her pillow and crooked her finger at him.  As he braced himself above her, she marveled at how quickly things had changed between them.  Catching the stray thought he dipped his head down to kiss her, and the wet sound their mouths made as he pulled away made her whimper.

“Doctor, please.”  She spread her legs further, encouraging him to settle down against her.  Once they were skin to skin he let out a shuddering breath, pressing his hips into her to put pressure on the hardness trapped between their stomachs.

“Rose,” he murmured, and she brought a hand down between them.

“Please,” she repeated, nudging his hips up so she could align them.

“Okay,” he muttered, hands fisting in the sheets next to her head as he eased inside.

The pressure was unbelievable, and it took him several tries to be fully seated inside her.

“Yeah,” Rose sighed as she rearranged her limbs around him, loving how full she felt.  He buried his face in her neck, letting everything he felt flow through the bond to her and accepting all she felt until neither could tell where one ended and the other began.

Through the joy of their minds fully joined he vaguely remembered their physical coupling, and began to rock against her slowly.

Despite his limited experience and never having been with Rose before, he used the way pleasure flared across the bond from her to guide his movements.  He managed to keep a slow and steady rhythm against her until she brought a hand down between them.  With every circle of her fingers her knuckles brushed against him, and the pleasure was quickly overwhelming.

With loud cries they came together and he collapsed on her, breathless.

“So, it’s official now?”  He eventually managed, and she wheezed out a laugh.

“Oh, definitely.”

“Good,” he sighed happily, turning his head to kiss her neck.  Coming back to himself slightly, he realized he was likely crushing her and rolled to his side, taking her with him.

They settled down together, nose to nose as he slipped out of her.

“So, is it usually like that?”  He asked, and she laughed again.

“Bloody hell, no.  That was incredible, and it’ll only get better.”

He leaned forward to peck her lips.  “Excellent.”

She moved her hips closer to his, and was surprised to find him already aroused.  “Really?”

“Superior biology,” he smirked down at her and her eyes fluttered open.

“So, no refractionary period?”

“Nope!”

Slinging her leg over his hips, she rolled them so she ended up on top, sitting on his stomach.

“I can already tell spending forever with you is going to be a joy,” Rose told him seriously, rocking against his stomach.

“Brilliant,” he smiled up at her, running his hands over her thighs and hips.  “And you know what?”

“What?”

“No day or night on the TARDIS,” he reminded her, going slightly cross-eyed when she reached behind her to take him in hand.

“And?”

“And, that means our wedding night can last as long as you like.”

She beamed down at him, shifting back slightly and rising up to take him inside; his eyes rolled back as she sank down onto him, clenching him tight.

“Fantastic.”


End file.
